


Not a Question

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi spends the evening with Hollie. female!Harry/Rossi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Question

After The Replicator case in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the FBI had decided assigned a new agent to their B.A. unit. No one on the team knew who the agent was or when the agent was arriving. Erin Strauss and her higher-ups knew who it was, but none of them were talking.

Senior Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, known as “Hotch,” looked out of his window and into the bullpen where most of his team was. Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was leaning on the desk and talking with Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid while the doctor was doing paperwork – probably some of Morgan's paperwork. Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau – “J.J.” – was sitting a few feet away with Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake doing paperwork at the desk next to J.J.'s.

In his office, Hotch was standing next to Senior Supervisory Special Agent David “Dave” Rossi. The pair stood in silence, watching the rest of the team.

“Strauss share any details?” Rossi asked, glancing over at the unit chief.

Hotch shook his head. “Nothing,” he answered. “It was the same 'you'll find out.'”

Rossi nodded, remaining quiet. It was only a matter of time.

The pair remained quiet for a little, watching out the window.

In the bullpen, the four agents switched from doing their work to packing their bags. It was time to go home. Rossi nodded to Hotch before bidding him farewell. He left the unit chief's office and headed to his own.

In his office, Rossi collected a few things and put the items in his leather bag. He quietly left his office and headed out of the building. Out in the parking garage, he climbed into his car and drove off. It took a good amount of time because of the rush-hour traffic, but he arrived home. He parked his car and locked it before entering his house.

Inside he found the aroma Italian cooking. A gentle smile broke across his face. While Hollie wasn't Italian, she had taken a few cooking classes in Italy and she loved Italian food. Rossi put his things away: his keys on the hook near the front door, his jacket in the hallway closet, his bag on the table in the entryway, and he removed his suit jacket as he walked towards the kitchen.

Inside of the kitchen, he hung his suit jacket on the back of a chair. He paused for a few minutes to remove his tie and roll his sleeves up. As he fixed his clothes, he took the time to watch Hollie Potter. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy-bun and she was wearing her glasses, which blocked the view of her gorgeous emerald eyes. She was dressed simply in a pair of light blue denim short shorts, a dark blue tank top underneath a crewneck tee.

Hollie was stirring something on the stove as the timer on the oven went off. She turned whatever was cooking on the stove down and set the wooden spoon aside. She grabbed a set of oven-mitts and open the oven before bending over to pull whatever out. Based off of the smell, it was a fresh loaf of sourdough bread.

Rossi walked over to his collection of wines and grabbed a bottle of Hollie's favorite red wine. He  _ always _ made sure he had a good stock on hand. Hollie often popped by for a visit and she could stay for an undetermined amount of time. He opened the bottle and poured a glass for each other of them.

Walking over to Hollie, he set her glass down next to the stove. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as she continued to cook. Looking at the pot, Rossi recognized it as her homemade tomato sauce.

“Smells great,” Rossi muttered in her ear, pressing another kiss near it.

Hollie leaned towards him and offered him a loving smile.

Hollie finished cooking a few minutes later. While she finished cooking, Rossi cut the bread and placed the pieces on a plate before setting two places at the bar.

A few minutes later, the pair was seated and started eating. They exchanged mindless small talk, mostly about their day, as they ate. Rossi had mostly done paperwork. Hollie had slept before spending the day around Rossi's house.

“So, I was wondering if I should look for a place or something,” Hollie said, taking a sip of her wine.

Rossi glanced over at her, collecting the dishes. The two of them had the arrange of one cooks and the other does dishes. “You're always welcome to stay here,” he reminded her. She was. Hollie was welcome to any of his properties. He loved having her around.

Hollie stared at him for a moment, something placing across her emerald eyes. “You haven't gotten to news yet, have you?” she asked.

“What news?” Rossi asked, glancing over at her.

Hollie sighed and drummed her hands on the bar, thinking for a moment. “I'm moving here,” she finally replied.

Rossi turned around to stare at her in mild shock. He had noticed that she was keeping something from him over the last few days. “I don't remember that coming up,” he said, turning back to the dishes.

Hollie smiled and took another sip of wine. “I wasn't sure  _how_ to bring it up,” she said. “I thought someone would have mentioned it to you today.”

Rossi glanced over his shoulder and sent her a questioning look.

Hollie sighed, trying to figure a way to explain what was going on. “Teddy's transfer from interpol was finalize,” she explained. “He's been assigned to  _your_ unit.”

That caught Rossi off guard. He twirled around to face Hollie and took a few steps forward. Hollie and him were separated by the bar. He leaned against and stared into Hollie's eyes. He knew who Teddy Lupin was – both through Hollie and through law enforcement. Teddy was a prodigy, at fifteen he was an interpol agent, and now at seventeen he was transferring to the FBI Behavior Analysis Unit. “The new transferrer hasn't been announced,” Rossi said.

Hollie offered Rossi a half-hearted shrug. “He starts next week,” she offered in explanation.

Rossi nodded, going back to the dishes. The unit was getting  _another_ genius. Things were going to get interesting. He had a feeling between Reid, Blake, and Teddy there wouldn't be a dull moment. The dishes were finished a little later, and Rossi led Hollie to the living room. Rossi took a seat on the couch and sat his wine glass down on the coffee table.

“With Teddy coming to the States, I've decided I wanted to move as well,” Hollie said as she took a seat on the couch.

“I'd love to have you,” Rossi softly declared, placing his hand on top of Hollie's.

Hollie stared at him for a moment before putting her wine glass down. She stared at Rossi for couple for seconds with something dancing in her eyes. “I love you,” she declared softly.

Rossi's eyes widened as he turned to look at her. He  _knew_ without profiling her that she was telling the truth. “Marry me,” he demanded. When he told everyone he didn't want another ex-wife, that didn't mean he didn't want to get married again. He knew marrying Hollie would last. He had wanted to marry her two wives ago, but their lives were going in opposite directions.

A breathtaking smile slid across her lips. “That wasn't a question,” she stated.

Rossi smirked as he reached out and took Hollie in his arms. “I don't need to ask,” he said, “we just need to choose a date.”

Without another word, he pulled her into a kiss while reaching out for her tee. They separated for a moment, long enough to pull the tee off over her head.

 

 


End file.
